ABSTRACT (ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The DISCOVERY Administrative Core will ensure the scientific and programmatic success of this uniquely complex and large-scale project by serving as the operational and organizational infrastructure for the DISCOVERY study and network. Serving as the management and communication hub of the network, the Administrative Core will ensure network cores, teams, subcommittees and sites work in synchronicity to execute the study and achieve the overall aims. The Administrative Core will provide outstanding scientific leadership and state-of-the-art administrative infrastructure to the DISCOVERY Network. Specific strengths of the proposed DISCOVERY Administrative Core include (1) the full range of leadership experience of the MGH team investigators and clinical research management professionals in complex collaborative projects including multi- center stroke trial expertise; (2) scientific leadership in all aspects of the proposed study; (3) institutional support and access to the existing NIH-funded resources including expertise in large national network coordination (MarkVCID, NeuroNEXT) and clinical data management systems (NeuroBank); (4) the established track record of collaboration between the DISCOVERY Network leadership and the other Core Leads as well as the key personnel and investigators in the proposed study. If selected, the DISCOVERY Administrative Core will be ideally positioned to scientifically and administratively lead the DISCOVERY Network in the successful execution of this important and highly complex post stroke cognitive impairment and dementia study.